instruments_of_fatefandomcom-20200214-history
Fieraa
God of Law Also Called: The Lady Resplendent In Tears, The Drawer of Tides Deific Rank: Greater Deity Symbol: A wheel of lunar phases with a teardrop at the center Home Plane: The Infinite Tower Alignment: Lawful Neutral Portfolio: Lycanthropes, Fieraa (the larger moon), weaving Worshipers: Druids, lycanthropes, sailors, tailors Cleric Alignments: LN, TN, LG, LE Domains: Law, Moon, Rune Favored Weapon: Endless (chakram) One of the twin children of Rekmaa, Fieraa (Fey-rah) is the goddess of the larger moon which also bears her name. Enigmatic and strange, Fieraa was granted responsibility for language and the written word by Darja and Haanoc, and from it, invented the concept of law. These she taught to mortals of her own volition, that they could better understand the nature of magic and the gods. With her sibling, she helped mortals to discover weaving. Yet at the same time, she is the patron goddess of lycanthropes, a role she was given by Komate because of their ties to her moon; and though she delegates responsibility for them to her mightiest servant, Azdrosil, they still look to her as the teacher of discipline, self-control and inner mastery. Fieraa keeps to herself, accompanied mostly by her even stranger brother/sister, Aanelustre. She spends most of her time weaving and writing, veiled and wearing her silvery robes, which glitter like tears. Sometimes her robes are spattered with droplets of multi-colored ink. Her tears are gemstones with incredible healing powers, and while she sheds them constantly regardless of her mood, she usually sweeps them into the sea, where they dissolve and turn the water salty. Why she weeps is a matter of some debate. History and Relationships Fieraa was born at the same instant as Aanelustre, and the nature of her father is a secret guarded jealously by her mother. Fieraa finds her mother intolerable and avoids her, but her power over the larger moon puts her in the position of drawing the tides forward and back, calming the violent Storm-Lady. However, she is on good terms with most of the other gods, especially Komate and Darja. As the goddess of law and writing, she is apprentice and teacher both to the Jade Heron. The two are sometimes depicted in myth as rivals or even chaste lovers as well. One perpetual source of discord between Fieraa and Rekmaa is an ancient dalliance between the Drawer of Tides and the King of Cats, which both are said to have regretted almost instantly. Fieraa has a strong affection for Komate, though the two are rarely together because of their differing spheres of influence. Her veil, which turns her tears to magical gemstones, is an affectionate gift from the Earth Lord. She has a curious and complex relationship with Haanoc, who, together with Darja, entrusted her with the Rune domain. Though they are of greatly different personalities and alignments, their churches are considered not only allies, but dogmatically linked. Dogma Control yourself at all times. Never forget to look within as well as without for answers. Respect the power of the written word. The law is the shape and the form of things. Respect must come in three circles: the self, the community, and the world. Lycanthrope followers of Fieraa follow a special set of edicts from her, called the Lunar Laws, which forbid the consumption of sentient creatures as food, provides etiquette for entering the territory of other lycanthropes, and strictly forbids passing the curse to the unwilling. The Laws are kept largely secret by the lycanthropes. (Knowledge: Religion DC 28.) Clergy and Temples Fieraa's temples are inevitably tower-shaped, regardless of height, and house libraries on each floor. In fact, the public library of many cities is actually a Fierite temple. Her clergy wear black vestments with a silvery smock, and many carry ornate pen-cases bearing her holy symbol. Lycanthrope temples to Fieraa are usually located in remote caves, often on lonely islands or in deep forests. Naturally, Fierite clerics and druids pray for their spells at moon-rise.